Soudain, la théière siffla
by Belgarel
Summary: One-Shot. Les meilleures attaques de XANA ne sont pas celles qui menacent le monde de façon spectaculaire, mais celles qui relèvent de la guerre psychologique. Quand la bande se désagrège, que les idéaux vacillent, que plus rien n'est certain, les émotions et les tensions s'accumulent et les erreurs se multiplient. XANA gagnera-t-il, cette fois ?


J'ai publié cette histoire ailleurs, sous pseudonyme.

Ou je l'ai volée, à vous de voir.

 **Soudain, la théière siffla.**

 **1\. Entre ciel et mer**

Le ciel vide s'étirait sans fin. Sans chaleur et sans froid, sans rien qui ressemblât à la température, et dénué de soleil et d'étoiles. Une couleur jaune criarde, qui n'était pas une lumière ni une surface, ni une propriété de l'air, tentait de tenir lieu de cache-misère mais son dégradé trop soigné, régulier, artificiel en somme, soulignait au contraire l'absence d'atmosphère. Elle s'écaillait comme une coquille, et derrière, pleinement visible, ce que l'esprit, le corps, ne peuvent voir – rien. En bas, la mer. En bas, la mort.

En général, Ulrich Stern avait peu d'occasions de contempler le ciel et la mer numérique du territoire du désert. Il consacrait son attention à d'autres éléments du paysage virtuel. Les rochers et ravins, d'où les sbires de XANA surgissaient comme le diable, les grands espaces où il était à découvert, l'agencement des plateaux, les tours brûlantes à l'horizon… Se battre, piloter l'overbike, pour lui c'était ça, une plongée sur Lyoko. N'ayant rien d'autre à regarder que le ciel et la mer, il découvrait qu'il les détestait presqu'autant l'un que l'autre.

– T'inquiète pas, on va s'en tirer, mentit Yumi, aussi confiante qu'un randonneur qui rencontre un grizzli. Jérémie va nous sortir de là.

Ils étaient seuls, tous deux, armes sorties. Il n'y avait personne autour, aucun monstre de XANA – ils n'auraient eu nulle part où se cacher – mais Ulrich se sentait si nerveux qu'il n'avait pas envie de rengainer son sabre. De tenir quelque chose en main lui donnait l'impression illusoire qu'il avait le contrôle. Un nouveau craquèlement apparut sous ses pieds il releva sa jambe vivement, juste à temps. La plate-forme de grès jaune – tout ce qui restait du territoire – se rétrécit encore d'un quart de mètre carré. Il vit le morceau tournoyer, jusqu'au moment où, sans bruit, sans vagues, comme on traverse une ombre, il s'engloutit dans la mer numérique.

– Tu crois ça ? dit-il d'un ton badin.

En reposant son pied, il sentit, dans le bas de son dos, une résistance qui en disait plus long qu'un beau discours. La plate-forme allait bientôt atteindre les dimensions d'un timbre-poste.

– Tu vois une autre solution ?

– Toujours.

Et ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Juste en face de ses yeux, il y avait le ciel, la mer… et la lame de l'épée, rude et sans ornements, mais aux reflets bleutés et au tranchant parfait, qui valaient toutes les gravures du monde. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, la japonaise entendit le frottement infime de ses doigts qui quittaient la garde et empoignaient la lame, et elle sentit les muscles du dos d'Ulrich qui retournaient la lame et la pointaient vers eux.

– Jusqu'au dernier moment, essaya-t-elle de négocier.

– Tu veux dire, quand on commencera à danser dans le vent ?

– Jérémie peut encore arriver.

– Et ce serait très bien si il avait juste à trouver la touche « remettre le territoire en marche ».

Mais si ils devaient rester là, à attendre de tomber dans la mer numérique, Jérémie ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de les dévirtualiser. Ulrich avait raison et Yumi le savait.

– Vas-y.

– Faudra compter sur Odd, conclut le samuraï, avant de faire un double seppuku.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses poings étaient pressés contre son ventre, juste contre le nœud d'une ceinture verte. Ils enserraient toujours la garde de son épée virtuelle. La lame les avait traversés – les traversait toujours – comme s'ils étaient des hologrammes.

– Ulrich…

La petite voix de Yumi avait cessé de réciter des mensonges rassurés. Le jeune garçon imagina l'expression horrifiée qui se plaquait sur son visage et étreignait sa gorge, pendant que la panique s'emparait d'eux. Un autre fragment, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, se détacha de la plate-forme dans un mouvement désordonné, Yumi trouva un autre appui. Leurs chevilles se touchèrent. Maintenant le piège de XANA était vraiment mortel.

Les éventails de la geisha confirmèrent, avec l'acharnement du désespoir, la gravité de leur situation. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la violence de leur panique. L'esprit d'Ulrich butait stupidement sur la réalité assourdissante de ce danger inexpugnable. Tout à sa peur, il s'étonnait à peine de l'excessif pouvoir qu'avait XANA sur le terrain il ne se demandait même plus comment, en plus de détruire tout un territoire, l'intelligence artificielle avait pu désactiver leurs armes. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de réfléchir, de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, lui et Yumi, et le plus vite possible. Mais son esprit ne voyait rien, rien que le ciel en face de lui, et la mer en-dessous, et ses pieds qui dansaient sur un bout de caillou suspendu dans les airs, et qui n'arrêtait pas de rétrécir.

Son katana, en plus d'être inutile, le déséquilibrait. Quand il dut ramener un deuxième pied entre les jambes de Yumi, il le lâcha pour attraper l'obi de son amie et s'agripper à elle – et réciproquement, pour l'accrocher à lui. L'arme lança trois éclairs de reproche avant de disparaître. Ils restèrent silencieux, au milieu du ciel, guettant avec appréhension le prochain craquement – ou espérant que par quelque grâce imprévisible, il n'arrive jamais. Même s'ils étaient dans Lyoko, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles, et Ulrich avait chaud, et froid, et le monde avait cet air quelque peu à-côté, ce je-ne-sais-quoi de faux qu'il prend les jours de fièvre.

– Il n'y a de la place que pour un de nous deux, dit tout-à-coup Yumi, et elle parlait d'une voix très calme.

Il se raidit quand il comprit la signification de cette remarque laconique. Attendait-elle qu'il saute ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sautent ? Annonçait-elle une lutte pour la survie ? Toutes ces éventualités étaient trop répugnantes, il refusait d'y réfléchir, chaque fois qu'une de ces pensées revenait à l'assaut il secouait la tête et il finit par s'entendre dire :

– On devrait bien tenir encore un peu, non ?

Comme pour lui répondre, son pied glissa tandis qu'un morceau de terrain se fracturait en un paquet de gravillons. Il le posa en catastrophe, à moitié sur celui de Yumi. Avec XANA, le déni, ça ne prenait pas.

Yumi émit un son qui combinait étrangement le sanglot et le rire. Il sonnait faux, comme tout le reste. Après la plate-forme, c'était son tour de voler en éclats. Inconsciemment, Ulrich jaugea que si Yumi, meilleure équilibriste, se battait contre lui, elle aurait le dessus : il ne pourrait gagner cette bataille-là qu'en la jouant salement.

 _Mais à quoi je pense, là ?_ se dit-il aussitôt qu'il se fut représenté la scène. _Je ne veux pas tuer Yumi !_ Vivre sans Yumi, pendant même une seconde – après l'avoir détruite de ses propres mains –, même dans sa fièvre ça lui semblait inconcevable !

Cependant Yumi parlait, avec une voix si étranglée qu'on aurait dit un croassement :

– Promets-moi d'attendre Jérémie…

Et avant que le sens de ses paroles n'ait eu le temps de le tirer de ses pensées, une main se glissa sous ses doigts, ceux qui tenaient l'obi, et il se laissa faire – il se laissa lâcher machinalement. Alors la main s'évanouit, la pression disparut contre ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses et son dos : l'instant d'avant, il y avait un corps, collé contre le sien, et il était parti.

Ce brusque changement lui coûta presque son équilibre, mais il se rattrapa d'instinct. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et il la vit. Sa chevelure de jais, la petite tache de son front blanc le grand nœud d'or luisant de son somptueux obi, et le cercle mi-noir, mi-écarlate de sa tunique se détachaient du fond sinistre de la mer jaune.

Jusqu'au dernier instant, Ulrich refusa de le croire.

Yumi disparut engloutie dans la mer numérique.

L'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer lui coupa le souffle pendant près d'une minute. Puis, fou de douleur, lâchement cramponné à la plate-forme qu'elle lui interdisait de quitter, le petit garçon hurla seul au milieu du faux ciel.

– Yumi !  
Les draps d'Ulrich étaient gorgés d'une sueur tiède et rance, et son premier réflexe fut de s'extraire de leur déplaisante moiteur tout en attrapant son portable. La nuit froide l'enveloppa, non moins désagréable, mais il s'en souciait comme de sa première chaussette. Presque par cœur, ses doigts suivaient le chemin qui permettait de contacter l'externe. Ce n'était pas un rêve : il était pleinement éveillé et son chaos cardiaque était la conséquence directe de ce qui venait d'arriver, là-bas sur la plateforme. Le téléphone luttait pour établir la communication : après ce qui parut au jeune garçon près d'une éternité, il se mit à sonner. D'interminables secondes de tonalité stridente, entrecoupées de silences intenables. Au second bip, il redoutait le pire le début du troisième fut comme un arrêt de mort. Ses jointures blanchissaient sur le boîtier du téléphone il sentit l'enveloppe qui couvrait la batterie s'écarter sous ses doigts. De sa main libre, il enserrait un coin de couverture, faisait un brusque mouvement du bras, tapotait nerveusement son tibia. Soudain, l'attente s'interrompit.

– Je n'ai rien, fit la voix de Yumi de l'autre côté du combiné. Je suis là.  
Toute tension quitta l'esprit et le corps du jeune adolescent. De soulagement, il retomba sur le fouillis des couvertures mouillées. À l'air libre, la sueur dont elles étaient imprégnées avait quelque peu refroidi la sensation était analogue à celle que lui procurait son pyjama collant, mais plus désagréable aussi. Sa respiration revenait rapidement à un rythme normal. Sur le lit d'Odd, il perçut un mouvement : réveillé au milieu de la nuit, Kiwi s'imaginerait qu'il était sans doute l'heure d'aller faire une promenade. Quant au maître, il ronflait.

– Merci. S'cuse. Rendors-toi bien, souffla-t-il, convaincu qu'elle n'essaierait même pas.

– Ouais. Toi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Son bras atone tomba à peine l'appel fini. Yumi était vivante ! Dire qu'un instant plus tôt… mais cette réalité était plus facile à accepter que celle de sa disparition, et bientôt, les derniers soubresauts de l'horrible tempête qui avait agité Ulrich s'estompèrent doucement. Incapable de remuer le petit doigt, il goûta un instant le calme de la nuit, ce même calme qui suit et qui précède les draches les plus intenses.

Odd pionçait comme un loir, selon son habitude. Épargné par l'attaque du jour. Ces derniers jours, trois ou quatre fois, XANA s'essayait à un stratagème nouveau, un peu particulier. Une tour s'activait, provoquait un cauchemar, puis se désactivait d'elle-même quand la personne se réveillait. Einstein avait mentionné quelque chose sur les ondes du cerveau et le sommeil paradoxal au petit déjeuner, dans une de ses habituelles tartines de jargon scientiste au beurre de cacao, mais Ulrich n'en avait retenu que le plus essentiel : l'intello de la bande comprenait à peu près ce qui leur arrivait.

Même si les rêves n'affectaient pas la réalité, ce n'était pas non plus des rêves normaux. « Voyez ça comme une sorte de virtualisation. » avait dit Jérémie. « Vos corps et vos vies ne sont pas en danger, mais vos esprits sont transportés dans un espace bien réel, contrôlé par XANA. » Ce n'était ni Lyoko ni la Terre, même si ça y ressemblait. Les gens, par contre, étaient eux bien réels… et leurs cerveaux naïfs, comme chaque fois qu'ils rêvaient, ne s'étonnaient même pas de leur situation. Ils ne se demandaient jamais comment on en était arrivé à ces situations. Ils meublaient juste les blancs.

La première fois, cette attaque atypique ne les avait pas inquiétés le moins du monde. Ça arrivait tout le temps, que XANA tente des choses, fomente un plan un peu bizarre, dont on ne voyait pas trop à quoi il pouvait seulement rimer. La deuxième fois, Jérémie avait parlé de guerre psychologique. « Guerre psychologique, c'était bien ça. » songea Ulrich, qui revoyait en boucle la fille qu'il aimait tomber et s'enfoncer dans la mer numérique. Sans le moindre remous, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

L'odeur rance de sa sueur en décomposition lui devint vite insupportable. Il se leva et alla ramasser ses affaires de douche ainsi que son portable, dont il se séparait le moins possible. Il sortit discrètement, Kiwi sur les talons, trop fatigué pour se demander ce qui se passerait si il tombait sur une patrouille de Jim. Il eut tout de même la force de faire un bref crochet par la chambre de Belpois.

L'intello était assis au pied du lit, la tête entre les mains, et les draps en désordre. Malgré la faible lumière, Ulrich pouvait juger qu'il n'était guère plus reluisant que lui. Il avait dû subir l'attaque de plein fouet, lui aussi. En quelques chuchotements, le jeune homme s'assura que la tour avait été désactivée. Il partit en laissant Jérémie mariner dans son jus. Il n'avait pas envie de l'inviter à se doucher en même temps que lui. Il préférait être seul. Jérémie également.

À cette heure nocturne, une simple douche faisait le bruit des chutes Victoria. L'eau était chaude à souhait, et Ulrich ne se retenait pas d'en abuser. D'épuisement, il scrutait les carreaux du sol de la cabine, inclinés en pente douce vers l'évacuation. Rentré dans la cabine de douche, Kiwi lapait au sol l'eau sale et le shampoing mousseux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauté avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie ? Si cette situation se présentait vraiment – et ils avaient tous deux cru qu'elle était bien réelle – est-ce qu'il laisserait Yumi mourir ? Est-ce que Yumi se suiciderait, juste pour le forcer à vivre sans elle, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir ? Chaque cellule de son corps, chaque neurone de son cerveau, le plus élémentaire bon sens, tout lui disait que si il y avait à choisir entre sauver Yumi ou le sauver lui, c'était elle le meilleur choix, l'option évidente ! Sa famille, ses notes, sa vie qui souriait, ces gens qui tenaient tant à elle… tout ce qu'elle, elle avait, et que lui n'avait pas. Si il devait mourir, à qui manquerait-il, sinon à ses amis ? à son père ? sa mère ? Pour les Stern, leur fils unique était une déception, il n'avait aucun avenir. À l'inverse, même si ils étaient discrets, la jeune Ishiyama était la prunelle des yeux de ses parents et de son petit frère, et elle était sociable, sage, intelligente, et courageuse. L'avenir lui souriait.

Il pouvait bien se dire que c'était un hasard. Qu'il avait simplement été tétanisé par la situation. Que si il n'avait pas suivi Yumi dans les abysses de Lyoko, c'était à cause de cette promesse qu'il n'avait même pas faite. Qu'il l'aurait fait une fois qu'il aurait eu le temps de se remettre du choc. La vérité restait, indélébile : il avait eu la frousse, et il l'avait laissée crever.

Un souvenir soudain lui glaça le sang, si affreux qu'il voulut croire qu'il l'inventait, que ce n'était rien d'autre que le produit tordu d'un esprit tourmenté en manque d'auto-flagellation. Mais l'événement était trop récent, la pensée trop marquante, pour qu'il puisse recourir à ce mensonge réconfortant. À un moment – un bref moment, un chouième de seconde – il avait envisagé de se battre contre elle. De lutter, corps à corps, dans un jeu de croche-patte, en attaquant d'abord, pour la pousser vers le vide et la mort. Une partie de lui avait _voulu_ cela… la même partie lâche, bestiale, viscérale et profondément vraie qui n'avait pas sauté en la voyant tomber vers la mer numérique.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauté après qu'elle se soit tuée ? Il aurait dû sauter au même moment. Il aurait dû lui attraper la main, comme il l'avait fait, par le passé, quand tout était si simple, que William n'était pas dans leur vie…

Dans ses oreilles, une simple douche faisait le bruit des chutes Victoria. L'orage maussade battait contre les carreaux des murs de la cabine, la lumière trop vive de la salle d'hygiène lui brûlait la rétine. Ulrich était nu dans la brume, plongé dans son introspection, et tout son corps était trempé dans un sang transparent, inodore, indéniable, qui lui faisait comme une peau onirique.

* * *

 **2\. Ça manque de beurre !**

Les croissants de Kadic étaient une merveille de la pâtisserie. Leur chair molle et légère, aérée comme l'été, avait en bouche une couleur briochée qui faisait oublier les rigueurs d'une nuit de famine, et soutenait, avec une modestie parfaite, les confitures en pot qu'une lubie leur adjoignait parfois : abricot, fraise, myrtille, trop sucrées (si il fallait être critique) mais adaptées pour varier l'ordinaire. Mais le point remarquable, vraiment, était leur croûte dorée. En général, ce genre de croissants distribués en masse avaient pour notable défaut une peau un peu trop sèche, un peu trop cuite, qui s'écaillait en bouche avec une note de brûlé en fond, que les masses ne remarquaient jamais mais qui frustrait toujours le gourmet dans sa quête. Mais au self de Kadic, le brûlé devenait caramel, la peau beurrée et tendre se courbait sous les dents, le nirvana était enfin atteint !

Ça, ou Odd Della Robbia avait trop faim pour seulement évaluer la qualité réelle du petit-déjeuner.

En face de lui, il y avait Ulrich, levé bien avant l'aube, qui tirait une sale tronche, avec de petits yeux, des cernes, une expression lugubre. Il remuait avec une petite cuillère un bol de lait où surnageait un maigre banc de céréales complètement ramollies, criminellement gâchées, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'envisager de manger. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Odd lui rendrait ce service. Même gâtés, il ne supportait pas qu'on jette des aliments. La pensée de Rosa, nettoyant les plateaux à la chaîne, en train de mettre à la poubelle des kilos de côtelettes, de purée, de haricots et de pêches à peine entamées le rendait presque malade de compassion.

À sa gauche – et c'était moins courant – Aelita boudait aussi son plateau-repas. Elle n'avait pas plus l'air d'humeur à converser. En fait, elle tirait une tronche pire qu'Ulrich. Lui, au moins, il regardait quelque chose passionnément, et il tenait une cuillère dans sa main, avec laquelle il touillait de temps à autre la surface ô combien captivante de son glorieux bol de lait. Mais la petite princesse rescapée de Lyoko, d'habitude si heureuse de goûter les sensations de faim, de satiété, et les mille goûts des aliments de la terre, fixait seulement le vide, avec un air absent, comme si plus rien n'avait plus aucune importance.

Einstein n'était pas descendu.

Il n'y avait, pour Odd, qu'une façon de faire face ce genre de situation.

– Si tu touches pas à ton croissant, viens pas te plaindre si il tombe dans mon ventre ! annonça-t-il en s'emparant de la viennoiserie qui patientait entre les coudes d'Aelita (alors qu'il n'avait lui-même pas terminé son plateau).

– Hein ? Ah, vas-y, te gêne pas.

– Comment ? T'es sûre ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du sort du délicieux croissant ? insista-t-il en le faisant voler, juste en-dessous de ses poils de nez roses. Cette odeur de beurre chaud qui te fond sur la langue, n'as-tu donc pas de cœur pour ne pas saliver de désir ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce malheureux monde ?

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il avait escomptée. Elle poussa une sorte de glapissement, se leva brusquement, en essayant de lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient de venir, elle avait juste l'air confus et agité et incapable d'exprimer une douleur profonde elle s'enfuit en courant. Ulrich n'avait pas levé les yeux se son triste bol de lait.

Désormais seul, pour ainsi dire, Odd ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La fête du déjeuner était gâchée, ça c'était sûr. Il résolut d'au moins tirer les vers du nez d'Ulrich.

– XANA a remis le couvert cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais.

Silence.

– Bah alors, crache le morceau.

Ulrich lâcha sa petit cuiller. Celle-ci glissa au fond du bol, sous la surface du lait.

– Y'a rien à dire.

– Arrête ton char. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres fois. Avant-hier, on a rêvé que des Frelions dans un imperméable dévirtualisaient les Subdigitals pendant un de leurs concerts. C'est un coup à se poiler au petit-déj, pas à tirer une tête de six pieds long !

« Maussade » ne convenait même plus pour décrire la façon dont Ulrich secoua ses épaules tombantes. Un coin de sa lèvre, plissé, tombait amèrement, comme si il ruminait des pépins de raisin entre ses molaires plates. Odd tenta un dernier assaut :

– Bah, c'est rien si tu fais ton Ulrich. Dis-moi juste : qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Aelita ? Et Einstein, tu sais pourquoi il boude là-haut, seul dans sa tour d'ivoire ?

– 'Chais pas.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à en tirer. Merci la compagnie. Odd était tellement dégoûté qu'il engloutit le reste de son repas sans s'attaquer au bol de lait d'Ulrich, ni même à ce qu'Aelita avait laissé sur son plateau en quittant la cantine. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Yumi veuille bien lui dire ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Quoi que cela pût être, c'était sûrement plus sérieux qu'une stupide histoire de Frelions en imper achetant une place à un concert de rock.

Malheureusement pour Odd, tout le monde évita tout le monde pendant toute la matinée. Aelita se pointa dans la classe de Fumet juste avant la deuxième sonnerie, l'air complètement paumée et les yeux rouges de fatigue. Son regard se posa avec appréhension sur son pupitre, et Odd ne pouvait dire si elle fut soulagée ou frustrée de ne pas y trouver Jérémie, qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Même si Madame Einstein aimait l'histoire et la géographie et qu'elle était du genre à tout le temps lever la main pour répondre aux questions, ne participa pas de tout le cours, même lorsque, confronté à un splendide silence collégial, le prof lui demanda de recracher la signification de l'acronyme UNESCO. L'enseignant, qui en avait vu d'autres, laissa couler ce manque de coopération de peur de s'aliéner les bonnes grâces d'une de ses têtes de classe.

À la deuxième heure de cours – une deuxième heure avec Fumet, qui promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel – Jérémie Belpois entra timidement dans la salle de classe et, après quelques excuses, s'installa à sa place, à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il avait l'air propret, bien peigné, composé, mais son pull à l'envers éveilla quelques rires moqueurs. Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il ne sortit pas ses affaires de cours. Gilles fumet, encore une fois, avait connu bien pire, et il laissa couler sans rien de plus qu'une remarque piquante. Voilà le luxe que pouvait se permettre un noble premier de classe.

Tout comme Ulrich, le couple d'intellos demeura silencieux pendant l'heure qui suivit. Ils ne suivaient pas vraiment le cours – pas plus qu'Odd, en tous cas – et ils n'échangeaient pas non plus de chuchotements ils ne regardaient pas leurs portables, et ne lisaient pas sous la table. En résulta pour tout le monde une heure pénible pendant laquelle, à chaque instant, n'importe qui pouvait d'un coup, sans signe annonciateur, entendre son nom prononcé par le prof, suivi d'une question invraisemblable comme : « Que sont les casques bleus ? » ou « Les missions de l'ONU ? » ou « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du Conseil de Sécurité et du droit de veto ? » À défaut d'opinions sur les institutions internationales, de nombreuses consciences s'éveillèrent sur le rôle vital, dans une salle de classe, des petits binoclards. Par chance, assez souvent, Hervé était capable d'intercepter une question ou deux. Mais c'était comme un trépied à une patte : faute de diversité dans les intervenants, le prof partait en chasse, levait des « heuuu… » et autres improvisations peu convaincantes, et la peur se répandit dans l'atmosphère avec des senteurs de déprime.

La pause de dix heures ne fut d'aucun secours. Odd se retrouva seul près du distributeur, bientôt squatté par la bande à Sissi. Échanger avec elle de tendres politesses lui remonta un peu le moral, mais le cœur lui manqua assez vite, quand elle lui demanda si sa bande d'amis « s'était enfin décidée à le laisser tomber comme une chaussette qui sent les pieds ». Ils étaient tous partis faire un tour devant ou autour des toilettes, ou errer dans le parc. Sans un mot, ou avec une excuse bidon. En plus, on était mercredi aujourd'hui. Après les cours, tout le monde se séparerait encore et Odd Della Robbia, avec sa bonne humeur, son énergie, son humour décapant, resterait impuissant à remettre de l'ambiance dans le groupe des Lyokoguerriers. Il en était à espérer qu'une attaque de XANA, une bonne tour à l'ancienne, vienne remuer un peu tout ça et remettre de l'ordre dans cette journée où tout allait de travers !

* * *

 **3\. Atteindre**

Jérémie Belpois avait, cette dernière année, cru qu'il était quelqu'un de courageux. Peureux, certes, en surface, et pas un grand guerrier pendant un affrontement physique. Mais depuis son réveil, il s'était retrouvé aux prises avec la peur, avec la lâcheté – et totalement désemparé.

De longues heures avaient passé. Des heures à retourner, encore et encore, dans sa tête, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. À revivre ce dilemme, reprendre sa décision. Essayer de choisir autre chose, trouver une solution gagnante.

À revoir l'expression incrédule, écœurée d'Aelita trahie. L'éclair de haine dans son regard, avant que la douleur ne le submerge, et la honte, et le désir de n'être jamais venue au monde.

Plus il y repensait, plus il mesurait combien sa décision était mauvaise et égoïste. Combien il avait tort. Ce qu'elle disait de lui, qu'il avait toujours su, ou plutôt soupçonné, sans oser l'accepter. Le pire, pourtant, était que malgré tout, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il pouvait se trouver de choisir autrement, malgré la plus élémentaire logique, les conséquences inévitables qui rendraient, à tous points de vue, son sacrifice vain, il savait qu'il était incapable d'agir différemment. Dût-il avoir une seconde chance, en s'étant préparé, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de réitérer son erreur, comme encore et encore, il s'était vu le faire.

Lorsque le jour était venu, que l'internat s'était peu à peu animé, les portes s'ouvrant, les pas traînant dans les couloirs, et les cris, les premiers bavardages, le crissement lointain des douches sur les carreaux glissants, le garçon s'était demandé, tout d'un coup, si celui qu'il avait… n'avait pas pu sauver s'était seulement réveillé. Brièvement, le temps se dilata, ou son cœur s'arrêta – jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que seuls pouvaient rêver les cerveaux qui étaient passés par les scanners du supercalculateur. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à entendre la voix du concerné dans le couloir, en train de râler à propos d'un morceau de savon qu'on lui aurait volé.

Non, non, se reprit-il. Il n'avait pas simplement _échoué à le sauver_. Déformer à ce point ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas craindre la vérité : c'était mentir. Dans le rêve, le scénario sadique, que XANA l'avait forcé à vivre, il avait pris la décision de le laisser mourir. Il l'avait froidement tué. Sans euphémisme et sans enluminures.

Aelita avait vu toute la scène.

Plus que tout, oui plus que tout au monde, c'était elle que Jérémie redoutait maintenant. Elle savait. Il était nu, il était laid. Tous ses dehors civilisés, policés, tous les masques qu'il portait quand il allait en cours, parlait à ses parents, qu'il riait de bon cœur de compagnie de ses amis, ces demi-vérités et ces futilités étaient toutes tombées, pendant ce bref instant. Il avait révélé ce que personne n'aurait du voir, ce dont lui-même n'aurait jamais dû prendre conscience : il avait écarté les chairs, creusé dans les poumons, fouillé dans les boyaux, jeté le jour dans des noirceurs du monde souterrain, et montré le visage de la bête tapie, du monstre que renferme chacun, ce Mr Hyde qu'il voulait à présent oublier. Elle l'avait vu et elle ne l'oublierait jamais…

Quand retentit la sonnerie qui annonçait que les cours commençaient, le petit binoclard était toujours à la même place, sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, et puant de sueur maintenant évaporée. Il s'aperçut, quelle étrangeté, qu'il avait faim. Il était certes trop tard – de toute façon, comment y serait-il allé, avec le risque d'avoir à croiser Aelita ? C'était peut-être lâche, mais en toute honnêteté, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester ici, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, toute la journée, et les journées suivantes aussi. Ne voir personne. N'être vu de personne.

– Jérémie Belpois, tu es une loque pitoyable, se dit-il à voix haute.

Et c'était une façon de se distraire de la terrible vérité, qu'il était avant tout un menteur et un traître, un meurtrier et un idiot qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

Son regard remonta vers son ordinateur, où il avait passé en vain des centaines d'heures à tenter de mettre au point un programme pour matérialiser Aelita, puis la débarrasser de son virus. Qu'avait-il accompli, après tout ce travail ? Il en était au même point qu'au premier jour. Prêt à risquer le monde et la vie d'innocents plutôt que d'éteindre cette machine infernale. Pire que ça, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés, et qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ces longues nuits sans sommeil, se découvrant l'un l'autre, tissant des liens humains dans le rire, la confiance et l'espoir – sans oublier les disputes, et les dangers affrontés côte à côte – maintenant qu'ils avaient aboli les frontières, qu'ils avaient conquis le monde, et qu'il avait donné un corps, une liberté, une vie, à cette intelligence artificielle, comment imaginer revenir en arrière ? Effacer, dans un arrêt soudain, ce qui était devenu son monde et sa raison de vivre ?

Et si – si cette poignée d'heures qu'il avait gaspillées, perdues à pleurnicher et à s'apitoyer sur son sort, depuis le milieu de la nuit jusqu'au milieu du jour, étaient tout ce qui séparaient son esprit fatigué de la solution ? Avec l'ardeur de l'assoiffé qui se jette tout armé au fond de l'oasis au milieu du désert, cramponné à l'envie de s'enfuir, il se plongea dans son PC, délaissa ses projets secondaires de remaniement des armes et des costumes de ses amis, de décryptage de Franz Hopper, ou les données qui provenaient du nouveau territoire. Il était temps

Il y était depuis à peine dix minutes – autant dire une seconde, pour le travail qu'il avait pu abattre – quand une pensée affreuse l'interrompit. Le même genre de sursaut qu'il avait eu en cours de matinée, quand il avait pensé que, peut-être, Hervé Pichon ne s'était pas réveillé – qu'il était mort dans la réalité comme dans son rêve, ou plutôt, dans l'illusion cruelle concoctée par XANA.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il comprit qu'Aelita risquait d'éteindre le Super Calculateur.

Il faillit traverser Kadic en pyjama, rien moins que ça. Cependant, pour éviter quelques complications élémentaires, il préféra enfiler d'abord ses vêtements de la veille, en toute hâte, qui traînaient pêle-mêle ça et là, principalement sur le sol de sa chambre. En cinq minutes de course – et de skate maladroit, tant chaque seconde comptait – il était à l'usine. Il prit cinq autres minutes pour faire le tour des installations, consulter les logs du pupitre et les bandes de surveillance puis regagna, à un pas moins sportif, le collège où la deuxième heure de cours n'allait plus trop tarder.

Avant toute chose, il fit un tour par l'extérieur de la salle de cours. En se hissant jusqu'aux fenêtres, il risqua un rapide coup d'œil à la classe de Fumet. Aelita était bien là. Il remonta à la hâte dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires scolaires, mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, des vêtements propres aussi. Il était affreusement tenté d'empaqueter des litres d'eau, des biscuits, des bonbons, et d'aller s'enfermer en tête-à-tête avec l'ordinateur quantique jusqu'à ce que cette situation soit terminée. Qui pensait à l'école et aux notes quand des vies pendaient dans la balance ? Et puis il n'était pas sans redouter Aelita. Maintenant qu'elle savait où appuyer si il osait défendre une opinion, elle pourrait le dégonfler de toute sa contenance et l'aplatir comme un pancake, rationnellement parlant. Mais avec le mouvement, Jérémie avait senti en lui une combativité, un besoin de se réaffirmer, qui, pour idiot que ce fût, le contraignait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et advienne que pourra !

Descendre en cours avait été une erreur, et rien d'autre. Dès que la sonnerie de dix heures avait conclu les envolées lyriques sur les branches d'olivier, les pigeons blancs et les différentes façons de planifier une sphère : elle s'était envolée avec un calme et une dignité distante qui la rendaient subtilement inabordable. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Ce n'était pas non plus, à proprement parler, l'indifférence, qui la rendait si froide. Pendant le cours, elle était absorbée, intimement, dans une réflexion figée, comme il l'avait été lui-même – comme il l'était encore. Mais – et il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait s'y prendre – chaque fois qu'il rassemblait un peu de son courage, qu'il voulait faire bourgeonner une conversation pour écouler leurs émotions brûlantes, elle lui faisait sentir, d'un mouvement impondérable, qu'au premier mot, au plus insignifiant des gestes, elle exploserait, que quelque chose se brisait. Une vague de froid lui soufflait son âme dérisoire, et sans comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un embryon d'idée de ce qui se passait en elle, il retournait au silence comme un chien se couche dans sa niche, et il n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Hé bien, s'était-il dit enfin, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! La pause serait l'occasion de parler, de lui faire cracher ce qui pesait sur son cœur et son âme, qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit et qu'elle mourrait de lui cracher au visage. Vider son sac, drainer tout le venin, et après… Il ne savait pas trop. Jérémie n'était pas un génie, en termes de relations sociales, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais même lui sentait qu'une nécrose ne fait pas tant de dégâts au soleil et rincée à grande eau que dans un lange humide qu'on ne change jamais. Une part de lui était assez fondamentalement humaine pour avoir cet instinct, et bien sûr, il en allait de même pour son amie, l'intelligence artificielle. C'était précisément pour ça refusait de lui parler, de le laisser lancer une conversation. Car une fois que tout aurait été dit, tous les reproches, toute la culpabilité, les dégoûts hypocrites, les honteuses réjouissances, les insultantes vérités et les faiblesses indignes – une fois qu'elle aurait étalé leurs horreurs en commun et celles qu'ils ne partageaient pas, et qu'elle aurait admis, du haut de sa sainte innocence, que tout en lui criant de la laisser mourir, de sauver ce petit imbécile boutonneux dont la plus grande joie dans l'existence semblait être de se pavaner avec ses trois grammes de savoir devant un prof facile à contenter –… une fois qu'enfin ils auraient tout vidé, et qu'au bout de leur souffle, il lui aurait tendu la promesse de la vie, elle saurait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, qu'en vérité personne n'allait mourir, et ce tant qu'ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils étaient assez forts pour vaincre le programme maléfique.

Mais comment pouvait-il, lui qui était si maladroit, briser le mur de l'élégance, courir penché derrière quelqu'un qui marchait droit, et parler au silence quand les gens écoutaient ? Combien de choses risibles de ce genre l'esprit humain ne trouve-t-il pas en permanence pour contrarier ce qui importe le plus ? Étant donné la gravité de leur problème, n'avait-il pas le droit, et le devoir moral, d'ignorer ces considérations frivoles, de la prendre par le bras ? De lui frapper le dos, si ça pouvait la pousser à lui rendre au centuple les coups qu'il méritait ? De la poursuivre dans les toilettes des filles, et de parler tout de même, à travers la porte de sa cabine et par-dessus les hurlements et les protestations, en s'accrochant, en s'acharnant alors même qu'on ne frappait, qu'on se moquait ou que les bras puissants de Jim mettaient fin au siège suicidaire qui aurait au moins eu le mérite de briser le silence ?

– Alors, tête d'œuf, on renifle devant les toilettes des filles ?

C'était une voix criarde, suraiguë, goguenarde et hostile. La frustration et la colère que Jérémie sentait s'accumuler en lui se retournèrent d'un coup contre Sissi Delmas, image d'Épinal de la superficialité. Dans son ombre, comme toujours, ce cancrelat d'Hervé souriait de cette attaque gratuite. Le petit blondinet sentit – avec la démesure honnête de la hargne aveugle – qu'il le tuerait une deuxième fois si ça pouvait sauver non pas, comme dans son rêve, la vie, mais seulement qu'un rêve de sa précieuse Aelita.

– Dégage, Élisabeth, je ne suis pas d'humeur, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Peu importait qu'il ne se fût même pas donné la peine de l'évaluer. C'était une grossière erreur. Quelles que fussent les circonstances, _personne_ ne parlait de la sorte à la diva Delmas.

Avec une demi-tête de plus que lui et des aptitudes sportives nettement plus prononcées, la fille du proviseur aurait pu aisément l'écraser comme une limace sous son talon. Mais le style de Sissi était plutôt de claquer des doigts et laisser faire son gorille, Nicolas, et son sous-fifre Hervé, qui ne quittaient jamais longtemps son côté. Ceux-ci expliquèrent au premier de la classe la première leçon pour survivre à Kadic, tant en paroles superflues qu'en gestes brutaux. Les élèves qui virent le spectacle ne s'en mêlèrent pas c'était l'ordre du monde, un incident vite oublié, et ils ne connaissaient souvent ni Jérémie, ni les trois autres. Ceux qui savaient qui frappait qui évitaient soigneusement de s'y frotter, et il leur suffisait de dire que comme la scène n'était pas régulière, ce n'était pas du harcèlement : une simple rixe, en d'autres termes, un différent musclé.

Ils firent assez de bruit pour que, de sa retraite et son silence agité, Aelita remarque ce qui se passait et décide d'intervenir. Le nez en sang et plié de douleur, Jérémie Belpois la vit surgir floue, comme un ange, et rembarrer Sissi avec diplomatie et fermeté. À travers le chaos des signaux qui fusaient dans son corps, il songea : « Oui, bien sûr… C'est tout Aelita. » Qu'importait le danger, au mépris de ses états d'âme, un instinct hard-codé la poussaient à privilégier l'autre aux dépens d'elle-même. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir des idées noires et de s'apitoyer sur elle-même comme l'idée que quelqu'un se faisait tabasser, juste à portée de main. Ironiquement, c'est en cessant de planifier, de calculer, de faire usage de sa raison que Jérémie avait atteint son objectif. Car maintenant, il pouvait lui parler. Lui dire une unique chose – ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire toute la matinée. Il s'était répété cent fois les meilleurs mots, la phrase parfaite, la plus concise formulation qu'il avait pu trouver. Pourtant, quand il s'agit de parler, il oublia tout ça, ce qu'il avait prévu, et les idées sortirent en désordre, confuses, sans même attendre que Sissi et sa bande fussent tout à fait partis…

– Aelita… il ne faut pas croire en moi, je sais que tu m'as fait confiance, mais tu ne devrais pas… tu devrais croire en toi, car tu vaux mieux que moi…

Il lui semblait, malgré tout, que le message passait clairement. Que cette idée (en laquelle il croyait à moitié) avait trouvé une résonance avec ses réflexions de la journée. Mais quelques chuchotements et un brin de flatterie ne renverseraient pas si facilement les doutes et les angoisses sous lesquelles la jeune fille se noyait, tout séduisants qu'ils fussent. Comme électrocutée, elle recula d'un bond, évitant son regard. Jérémie pressa :

– Toi ! Toi tu peux garantir… que tout se passera bien. Tu en seras toujours capable : les fantasmes de XANA ne sont pas la réalité ! J'ai… j'ai appris la leçon, je travaillerai plus dur…

– C'est toi qui confonds tes fantasmes et la réalité ! éclata-t-elle, illogiquement, avant de s'éloigner, en courant dans le parc.

Jérémie, qui ne savait si il devait la suivre, se demandait si son raisonnement avait fait mouche. Il était bien fragile, car la subtilité de l'attaque de XANA n'était pas seulement d'user leurs émotions avec des scénarios décourageants et des défaites amères : c'était de combiner le pessimisme qui en résultait avec la déplaisante révélation de leurs faiblesses humaines. Dénoncer l'artifice ne changeait rien à la vérité crue qu'il mettait en lumière.

Il n'entendit même pas les railleries de Sissi et de ses deux macaques. Bien qu'ils n'eussent saisi de l'incident que ce qu'il avait de plus superficiel, ils en faisaient déjà des gorges chaudes. Le petit intello se disait, pour sa part, qu'il ne lui restait qu'à suivre ses résolutions, qui maintenant qu'il les avait vocalisées, étaient devenues un vœu, non, une promesse. Il laisserait son cartable de cours, et Kadic, et la classe de Mme Meyer : sa seule place désormais était le pupitre de l'usine. Installé là, il chercherait, il coderait, il testerait et réanalyserait itérativement, jusqu'à oblitérer le lien qui reliait au maléfique XANA son angélique Aelita.

* * *

 **4\. 1**

Contrairement à celle des autres Lyokoguerriers, la journée de Yumi Ishiyama n'avait rien d'anormal. Après son réveil matinal, elle avait apporté sa modeste participation à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle avait réchauffé le riz vapeur et la soupe miso pendant que sa mère mettait le couvert et que son père grillait quelques filets. Hiroki bénéficiait encore de l'état de grâce, mais les parents Ishiyama avaient cessé de contredire Yumi quand elle charriait son petit frère sur le chapitre des corvées.

La conversation familiale était calme et légère, saine à tous points de vue. Akiko raconta un rêve qui fit rire Takeo, Hiroki partagea ses impressions sur son dernier jeu Pokémon, et Takeo se rappela une anecdote sur un collègue qu'il avait oublié de rapporter la veille. Yumi rit de bon cœur à ces histoires. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était morte pendant la nuit.

Au collège, elle ne fit pas comme d'habitude. En arrivant, elle n'alla pas dans le coin où elle et ses amis passaient leurs récréations, elle n'y jeta même pas un œil. Elle se posa devant la porte de la salle de cours, bientôt rejointe par une troupe d'élèves qui, plus ou moins anxieux, relisaient à la hâte leurs cours. Elle avait révisé la veille, mais comme elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle sortit son cahier de maths et répéta distraitement quelques définitions et deux-trois théorèmes. C'était totalement inefficace : la meilleure manière de potasser les maths, c'était de faire et de refaire quelques exercices-types, jusqu'à connaître les lieux, un peu comme on apprend à battre un boss ou passer un niveau dans un jeu vidéo. Mais comme ça du moins, elle se fondait dans le décor.

Le contrôle de la première heure se passa studieusement. La suite, un cours d'anglais avec Madame Kessington, ne fut pas loin d'être aussi silencieuse. À un moment, quand il fallut proposer une réponse à l'oral en parlant en anglais, la jeune fille sauva le monde en élevant la main pour participer. Elle sourit à William quand il souligna sa bravoure… et son accent engrish.

À la récréation, elle n'eut pas envie de se lever. Tout le monde sortait de cours, mais sa nuit courte la rattrapait… elle n'avait qu'une envie, poser la tête sur le bureau, fermer les yeux quelques instants. Elle était fatiguée. Madame Kessington l'enjoignit de sortir, prendre l'air, car elle devait fermer la salle. Aussitôt, s'excusant de son attitude, Yumi s'exécuta.

Inconsciemment, son regard se porta vers la salle de cours des cinquième, puis les distributeurs de boissons. Elle repéra Odd, qui discutait avec Sissi. Jérémie faisait le pied de grue non loin des toilettes, l'air renfrogné. Elle ne pas où se trouvait Aelita.

Elle décida de faire un tour au parc. Les fragrantes feuilles mortes, noyées dans l'eau de pluie, rendaient le sol glissant comme la boue çà et là, elles étaient entassées, et une large zone de pelouse respirait, trempée de rosée glauque. Une fraîcheur d'automne lui picotait les joues tandis qu'elle avançait sous la canopée jaune et orangée et s'enfonçait dans les parties moins entretenues, plus sauvages du parc. Il était bon d'être vivante.

– Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

La voix tranchante d'Ulrich déchira l'air paisible de l'automne naissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? Immédiatement, elle fut contaminée par son humeur acerbe. Elle rétorqua, sur le même ton :

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Oh si, tu vois.

En pratiquante des arts martiaux, elle sentit tressauter chaque muscle de son corps. Ainsi Ulrich voulait se battre ? Hé bien, qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour se laisser tranquillement faire !

– Si ça te dérange tant que ça, pourquoi t'as pas sauté ?

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix plus aiguë, plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Même si elle essayait de faire passer ça pour une question rhétorique, une part d'elle-même n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle avait pensé quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne survivraient pas tous deux à cette épreuve, sur Lyoko. En vérité, elle avait espéré qu'en comprenant cela, Ulrich lui épargnerait d'avoir à faire le premier pas. Bien entendu, faire le premier pas, ça n'était pas le genre d'Ulrich.

Au lieu de s'énerver, ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné. Elle s'y attendait si peu que la colère disparut aussitôt. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ulrich de montrer ses faiblesses. Si il ne savait pas comment répondre à une provocation, il se retranchait derrière une façade indifférente. Il n'était pas de ceux qui ont l'air un peu paumé et dépassé, petit, fragile.

Hors de question de le laisser admettre qu'il était faible sans en faire, pour sa part, autant !

– J'espérais… je voulais que tu sautes avant moi, avoua-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur la mer des feuilles pourries. Que si je dise en premier qu'il fallait faire un choix, tu te sacrifierais pour moi. Je savais que tu en es capable.

Pendant quelques secondes – de ces secondes longues comme des heures, où l'esprit ralenti s'immobilise – ils ne dirent rien, ne se regardèrent pas. Les laideurs de leur âme se reflétaient dans celle de l'autre. Ils en venaient à accepter que l'événement de cette nuit n'avait rien révélé de plus qu'une pièce jetée en l'air retombant dans la mer. À pile ou face, Ulrich, Yumi en se tournant le dos partageaient les mêmes pensées. Une digue se rompit.

– Tu pourrais faire ta vie avec William.

– Pourquoi pas toi et Émilie Leduc, tant qu'on y est ?

– Mais tu as ta famille…

– Tes parents tiennent à toi, même si tout n'est pas rose.

– Pas autant que les tiens.

– Mais tu as plus d'amis que moi, tu es plus populaire.

– Oh, oui, Sissi, ma seule raison de vivre.

L'ironie de cette dernière remarque les fit tout deux doucement rire. Puis cela se calma. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe mouillée, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le bien-être et le silence de l'isolement. La sonnerie retentit au loin, là-bas, dans la réalité. Ils l'entendirent à peine. Le bruit des voix humaines s'évanouit bientôt. Une voiture, de temps en temps, dans le lointain, un chant d'oiseau qui s'attardait dans les ramures ensoleillées, et le sang qui dansait dans l'oreille. Mais pour eux, le son était aussi absent de ce moment qu'il l'était sur Lyoko. Il y avait du bon à être en vie…

– Tu sais, avoua Ulrich, après t'avoir vue disparaître… Je n'ai même pas sauté.

Yumi ne s'était pas posé la question. Elle se rendit compte que c'était important. L'aurait-il fait ? Est-ce qu'une partie d'elle était si vaniteuse qu'elle préférait qu'il refuse de lui survivre ? Ces questions-là pesaient encore sur Ulrich. Une ombre planait sur cette nuit. Mais en fin de compte, elle n'en tirait, elle, qu'une certitude.

– Ulrich… je veux vivre sans regrets.

Voilà. Ça avait été dit. Peu importe qui meurt, qui est lâche, qui tue et manipule. C'était peut-être con, mais la vie était courte. Elle s'allongea dans le gazon mouillé, regardant le soleil qui mourait dans les branches dorées. À ses côtés et en silence, Ulrich en fit autant. Leurs épaules et leurs bras se touchaient, leurs mains s'enlacèrent bientôt, dans la rosée et les grains de poussière. La jeune fille se sentait bien, heureuse.

– Yumi… si ça devait se reproduire… on meurt ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Yumi revit le ciel, infini, jaune, de Lyoko. La petite plate-forme de pierre en train de rétrécir, la tête penchée du guerrier qui regardait, qui s'éloignait. La mer qui s'étalait, se rapprochait. Le vide jusqu'à l'horizon. L'absolue solitude de la mort.

– Sans doute, promit-elle, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

La main d'Ulrich serra la sienne, leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson. Inutile pour lui de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils le sentaient ensemble. Quelles que fussent les épreuves que XANA leur imposait, elles ne faisaient que renforcer leur lien.

* * *

 **5.**

Aelita Stones était remontée dans sa chambre d'internat. En bas, les autres élèves regagnaient les salles de cours. Par la fenêtre, elle reconnut la mèche d'Odd. Elle ne vit ni Ulrich, ni Yumi, ni Jérémie. Ses autres amis de toujours. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir revenir en cours. Curieux, comme Odd était le seul, en fin de compte, à encore se cramponner à un semblant de normalité. De réalité. Elle ne savait même pas, en fin de compte, quel rêve XANA avait pu lui donner cette nuit.

Aelita se préparait une tasse de thé. Les geste machinaux – déjà devenus familiers, après quelques semaines – l'aidaient à réfléchir. Ou à ne pas penser. L'eau chauffait déjà dans la bouilloire, improvisée théière depuis qu'Aelita en avait fait l'acquisition. Elle dosait minutieusement le mélange d'herbes qui composeraient son infusion. Un peu de camomille, du thé jaune, un brin de romarin, et des queues de cerise. Récemment arrivée sur terre, elle ne se lassait pas de se livrer à toutes sortes de combinaisons, d'expérimentations, de tentatives hasardeuses aux résultats quelquefois imprévus.

Une fois la boule prête, elle s'assit et contempla le ciel. Ici, le ciel n'était pas vide. Il était peuplé d'oiseaux et de nuages, d'avions, de traces d'avion. Invisibles à l'œil nu, toutes sortes de lumières jouaient sur le champ électromagnétique de la planète elle-même, et des ondes se croisaient dans les airs, transportant des messages ailés, des chansons inaudibles, des pensées d'espoir, à travers les atomes gazeux et les vents froids d'automne, l'humidité et les photons.

Et Jérémie avait laissé mourir Hervé. Cela ne quittait pas un instant le fond de son esprit.

En fait, elle l'avait toujours su. Si on parie, c'est qu'on est prêt à perdre. Et Jérémie avait parié. Et elle avait parié aussi. Ils avaient fait cela, car une vie vaut une vie. Une vie artificielle, ou une simulation de vie, ou un semblant de vie. Elle continuait de croire que ça avait la même valeur. Une valeur pleine et infinie, et qui lui emplissait le cœur, qu'elle sentait éclater en tout point de l'espace et du temps.

Mais il y avait la vie d'Hervé Pichon. Jérémie avait déjà procédé à l'échange. Il le pouvait encore. Et si ça arrivait – réellement cette fois – il recommencerait. Par récursivité, car chaque itération ne serait qu'un binaire entre perte certaine et une perte probable, et que le raisonnement aurait le poids des pertes engrainées, il tuerait le monde pour sauver la seule Aelita. Et il aurait raison.

Mais elle – ses mains se serrèrent autour de la boule de thé – elle ne possédait pas les vies qu'elle risquait. Elle possédait la vie, le simulacre, la parodie de vie qu'elle voulait préserver. Les autres ne détenaient de droits ni sur son existence, ni sur celle des autres : mais pour elle, le raisonnement différait nécessairement.

Voici ma chambre et ses murs dégarnis. Le lit vieillot dans lequel j'ai dormi, ses draps rugueux et chauds, chauds d'une chaleur humaine, la chaleur de mon corps. L'armoire avec mes vêtements et quelques fournitures scolaires. Cadeaux de Jérémie, essentiellement, mais aussi d'Odd, qui a pu débloquer quelques fonds auprès de ses parents. Une bonne partie d'entre eux ont été achetés pendant une séance de shopping, en compagnie de Yumi, dans des marchés aux puces. Des objets dans lesquels sont rangés toutes sortes de souvenirs, qui resteront là, inaccessibles et incompréhensibles. Je les regarde, je les touche, les serre entre mes bras, je les respire et je les sens.

Soudain, la théière siffla. Comme régie par ce signal, l'intelligence artificielle se dirigea vers elle, mit à tremper la boule à thé, remuant doucement. Elle compta une à une les secondes, pendant les trois minutes que durait l'infusion, et sa gorge et son cœur lui disaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, mais qu'elle ne comprenait que trop.

Aelita aimait la terre. Peut-être plus en cet instant que jamais elle ne l'avait aimée avant. C'était cruel et viscéral, une révélation sur elle-même qui lui faisait comprendre différemment tous les comportements, toutes les décisions de ses amis terriens. Elle versa la tasse de thé et se posta à la fenêtre, une nouvelle fois. Les cimes des arbres et les toits de la ville, le brouillard des voitures et le bourdonnement du monde. Deux étages plus bas, la cour de béton gris qui ondulait, par-dessus les racines. Il y avait le sol en bas, et l'univers en haut. Aelita voyait défiler les ères géologiques, la danse des galaxies, les organismes et les espèces, les beautés de la vie qui dépassaient son faible esprit artificiel, et elle aima cela dans un spasme sacré. Entre ses mains, la tasse chaude diffusait ses arômes. Elle goûta le thé et l'aima doucement. Quelle harmonie étrange…

Jérémie avait bien deviné ce qu'elle devait faire, il était bien le seul. Le pauvre, il avait essayé de la convaincre, si maladroitement. Sans doute était-il à l'usine, sans doute cherchait-il peut-être voulait-il l'empêcher d'accéder à l'ordinateur quantique, la machine infernale où son âme résidait. Son réel corps, qui ne ressentait rien, qui était une prison, dont il voulait la libérer. Pauvre Jérémie, qui se reprocherait jusqu'à sa mort un bref instant de distraction. Elle but une gorgée.

Il avait envoyé un SMS, pendant qu'elle versait l'eau dans la théière pour la faire chauffer. « Ne décide rien seule. Quand on est seul, on génère des erreurs. Viens parler avec moi, viens parler avec nous. » Il avait dit qu'elle valait mieux que lui, qu'elle pouvait garantir que tout se passerait bien. Il était persuasif, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que XANA était aussi fort que le plus faible d'entre eux. Gorgée après gorgée, elle termina la tasse. Elle aimait tant ce monde auquel elle n'avait pas droit.

Un jour, Jérémie avait dit que XANA ne pouvait pas comprendre les humains. Elle n'était peut-être pas humaine à proprement parler, mais elle sentait combien c'était vrai. En jouant à un jeu qu'il ne comprenait pas, XANA s'était lui-même condamné à l'extinction. Elle posa la tasse vide sur le bureau, juste à côté de la bouilloire. Elle se détourna.

Elle ne quittait pas le ciel des yeux. L'air était froid, intensément, et le monde était blanc. Elle n'avait jamais vu la neige, ne la verrait jamais, mais elle devait ressembler au ciel au moment où il se met à pleuviner. En bas, le sol de béton gris dansait par-dessus les racines des arbres de la cour de récré, dessinant de grandes vagues ruisselantes, fendues aux crêtes comme des croûtes de pain cuit. Son cœur était près d'éclater.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Aelita prit son envol.


End file.
